Kembalikan Dia, Obito!
by Patto-san
Summary: Tanpa peringatan, Obito meninggalkan Kakashi begitu saja. Demi persahabatan yang telah berlangsung sejak mereka masih kecil, Iruka berusaha menghibur Kakashi. Namun, Kakashi memberikan tanggapan di luar dugaan yang justru menyakiti Iruka. KakaIru friendship, ObiKaka romance, slight KakaGai dan ObiRin(?) AU, OOC, two shots. Untuk Seiffer, teman pertama saya di FFN :)


Disclaimers : Naruto adalah kreasi Masashi Kishimoto. Keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari meminjam karakter-karakter ciptaannya hanya dua : memuaskan diri saya sendiri dan menghibur para pembaca, utamanya penggemar fanfiksi Naruto.

* * *

Meskipun dirinya bukan—dan tidak akan pernah menjadi—bagian dari _alumni_ SMP Konoha angkatan ke-49, Iruka suka memandang foto wisuda mereka. Foto tersebut tergantung di dinding ruang tamu apartemen besar yang tergolong mewah yang sudah sembilan tahun ini sangat sering ia kunjungi. Di antara sekian banyak alumni yang berfoto bersama, Iruka paling suka dengan pose empat orang alumni yang memang ia kenal sejak lama.

Di foto tersebut, tampak seorang _alumnus_ yang Iruka kenal sebagai Maito Gai, tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan giginya yang berkilau. Ia meletakkan satu tangannya di pundak seorang _alumnus_ yang berada di sebelahnya, Hatake Kakashi. Sepintas mereka kelihatan akrab. Namun jika melihat lirikan sebal Kakashi pada Gai, orang-orang akan tahu situasi sebenarnya.

Lalu, di sebelah Kakashi, seorang _alumna_ berambut pendek, Nohara Rin, sedang tersenyum sambil menunjukkan tanda V dengan jari-jari pada kedua tangannya. Pose standar yang dapat ditemukan dengan mudah dalam berbagai _manga_ dan _anime._ Di sebelah Rin, tampak seorang _alumnus_ lain dengan rambut berantakan dan mengenakan _goggle_ padahal dirinya sedang tak menyelam di laut, Uchiha Obito, yang juga tersenyum lebar dan tampak agak konyol. Satu tangannya merangkul bahu Rin, namun tampaknya Rin tak keberatan.

Menurut Iruka, pose keempat _alumni_ itulah yang paling menarik. Barangkali karena mengenal mereka secara pribadi, Iruka jadi dapat 'membaca' makna yang terpateri di foto tersebut. Tentang hubungan di antara empat orang remaja—terutama tiga orang yang disebut terakhir—yang menarik untuk disimak.

Keasyikan Iruka mengamati foto tersebut akhirnya terusik oleh bunyi langkah kaki yang mendekat. Iruka menoleh dan menemukan sosok Obito—yang kini lebih tua enam tahun daripada usianya saat dipotret bersama _alumni_ lain—yang berjalan cepat. Pemuda itu tampak gusar dan Iruka juga dapat melihat bahwa sorot matanya yang biasanya penuh semangat itu kini menjadi lebih redup.

Langkah Obito terhenti saat melihat Iruka. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut, namun Iruka lebih terkejut lagi karena melihat luka bekas pukulan di pipi dan mata kiri Obito.

Luka itu memang berada di wajah Obito, namun menyebarkan sinyal bahwa telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk atas diri penghuni apartemen ini, Hatake Kakashi. Namun Iruka tak terlalu khawatir hingga ia dan Obito tiba di percakapan singkat setelah pertemuan tak disengaja tersebut.

"Obito-san..."

Iruka hendak menegur, namun Obito sudah berlalu sambil berujar, "selamat tinggal, Iruka-kun. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Iruka terhenyak. Ia yakin pendengarannya tak salah. Obito-san mengucapkan selamat tinggal? Ada apa ini? Iruka belum pernah mendengar ucapan selamat tinggal dari pemuda berambut berantakan itu sebelumnya. Ada yang tak beres.

Iruka tiba-tiba teringat pada Kakashi. Biasanya, jika Obito meninggalkan apartemen Kakashi dalam keadaan wajah terluka seperti ini, Kakashi—yang wajahnya juga memar akibat kena pukul—akan bergerak menyusul Obito. Lalu, dengan suara lantang, ia akan memaki Obito dengan kata-kata yang sulit dipercaya akan keluar dari mulut seorang Kakashi.

Kemudian, Obito akan balas memaki dengan kata-kata yang sangat dapat dimaklumi jika keluar dari mulut seorang Obito. Kadang dilanjutkan dengan pergumulan fisik lagi hingga Iruka harus turun tangan menengahi. Pergumulan itu baru berhenti jika salah seorang di antara mereka secara tak sengaja memukul Iruka. Atau, saat salah seorang di antara mereka telah lelah memaki atau memukul.

Kemudian, Obito akan melanjutkan perjalanannya meninggalkan Kakashi. Biasanya dia akan menghilang selama satu minggu. Lalu kembali dengan wajah yang sudah pulih dari luka-lukanya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa. Kembali akrab dengan Iruka dan mesra dengan Kakashi.

Namun tampaknya kali ini berbeda. Kakashi tak mengejar Obito sambil memakinya! Di mana gerangan si rambut putih mencuat itu?

Dengan cemas, Iruka bergegas menghampiri kamar Kakashi. Pintu kamar itu tertutup.

"Kakashi-san?" tanya Iruka sambil mengetuk pintu kamar.

Daun pintu terkuak dari dalam. Kakashi muncul dengan wajah yang tampaknya baik-baik saja, tanpa luka sedikitpun. Sorot matanya yang sayu tampak semakin redup. Sekali melihat, Iruka langsung tahu bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu. Di wajah yang acapkali separuh tertutup itulah, Iruka dapat menangkap sinyal yang sama dengan sinyal yang dipancarkan oleh luka di wajah Obito. Sesuatu yang buruk memang telah terjadi.

"Kakashi-san..."

Iruka tak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kakashi tiba-tiba merengkuhnya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Iruka. Kemudian...

Sulit dipercaya! Kakashi... _menangis?_

Untuk beberapa lama, Iruka hanya terhenyak. Kemudian, perlahan tangannya menyentuh rambut Kakashi. Mengusapnya, berharap dapat meringankan beban Kakashi.

Kakashi masih terus menangis. Tangisannya semakin nyaring, membuat Iruka semakin tenggelam dalam diam. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang hendak Iruka ajukan pada Kakashi hanya tertanam di benak remaja berkuncir tersebut. Tak mungkin disuarakan. Sebab, Kakashi pun mungkin tak akan menjawab apa-apa.***

* * *

_Konoha, sembilan tahun sebelumnya._

_Iruka memandang dengan bingung sekaligus takut saat Kakashi—kakak kelasnya yang lebih tua tiga tahun—sedang bergumul dengan seorang pria dewasa yang ringkih._

"_Kembalikan uangnya! Penipu!" teriak Kakashi, berusaha merebut tas pria tersebut. Ia tak bermaksud mencuri, tetapi justru hendak menolong Iruka._

_Awalnya Iruka hanya membeli air ajaib dari pria yang kini sedang bergumul dengan Kakashi tersebut. Paman itu menjanjikan bahwa jika Iruka meminum air ajaib itu, Iruka akan menjadi pintar dan mampu mengerjakan soal matematika paling sulit sekalipun._

_Termakan bujuk rayu pria tak dikenal tersebut, Iruka membeli air ajaib yang ditawarkan dengan menguras tabungan di celengannya. Jumlahnya tidak sedikit, mengingat Iruka sudah menabung sejak setahun yang lalu._

_Saat transaksi sedang berlangsung, Kakashi dan seorang teman sekelasnya, Rin, melihat apa yang sedang diberikan oleh Iruka. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengetahui bahwa Iruka sedang ditipu. Maka, layaknya kakak kelas yang baik, Kakashi tergerak membela Iruka._

"_Kembalikan!" bentak Kakashi._

_Tentu saja pria yang menjadi lawannya tidak akan menurut begitu saja. Ia berusaha menampar pipi Kakashi. Untung meleset._

_Melihat gelagat buruk, Rin bergegas menjauh sambil berseru, "akan kupanggilkan Obito dan teman-teman lainnya!"_

_Pria penipu tersebut rupanya gentar saat mendengar bahwa lawannya akan mendapat bantuan. Maka, ia mendorong tubuh Kakashi hingga remaja tanggung itu terjungkal. Dalam sekejap, ia berbalik lalu berlari. Kabur._

_Namun Kakashi rupanya gigih juga. Ia mengejar pria penipu itu. _

_Usaha keras Kakashi ternyata tak sia-sia. Penipu itu melemparkan uang Iruka, kemudian berlari lagi. Kakashi berhenti mengejar, memungut lembaran uang yang berserakan, lalu kembali pada Iruka yang masih mematung di tempatnya. _

"_Ini uangmu. Air ajaib itu tidak ada. Ingat itu," kata Kakashi sambil mengembalikan uang tabungan Iruka, "kalau mau pintar, ya harus belajar!" _

_Iruka hanya menatap mata Kakashi yang sedang memandangnya tajam. Detik berikutnya, bocah berwajah manis itu meraung seolah Kakashi telah mengganggunya. _

_Kakashi tersentak, menyadari bahwa ia barangkali terlalu keras pada anak sekecil Iruka. _

"_Hei, jangan menangis, dong! Aku 'kan hanya..." Kakashi berusaha membujuk. Tapi tangis Iruka tak juga berhenti. _

_Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Saat Rin tiba bersama Obito, Gai, Genma dan Ibiki, gadis itulah yang akhirnya berhasil membujuk Iruka agar menghentikan tangisannya. Sementara Obito hanya menatap Kakashi seperti berkata, "lihat perbuatanmu!" _

_Kakashi mendengus kesal karena Iruka tampak tak tahu terima kasih. Ia berbalik, hendak pulang saja ke rumah. Tapi tangan kecil Iruka menarik ujung kemejanya. Mau tak mau, Kakashi berbalik dan menemukan wajah Iruka yang tersenyum lebar, masih dengan sisa-sisa air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. _

"_Kakak... Kakak mau 'kan mengajariku supaya jadi pintar?" pinta Iruka polos dan penuh harap. _

_Kakashi tercengang. Adik kelasnya ini ternyata sulit ditebak! Setelah menangis—jujur saja membuat Kakashi sedikit gentar karena khawatir disalahkan—keras, kini ia minta diajari seolah sudah mengenal Kakashi dengan baik! _

_Namun, tangan Kakashi tergerak juga untuk menepuk kepala Iruka dengan lembut._

"_Tentu saja," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya._

_Iruka tersenyum lebih lebar lagi. Tanpa perlu mendengar apa-apa lagi dari mulut kecil Iruka, Kakashi tahu bahwa Iruka sedang berterima kasih padanya.***_

* * *

Setelah proses perkenalan yang tak biasa itu, Iruka masuk ke dalam kehidupan trio Kakashi-Obito-Rin. Tentu saja, ia menjadi paling dekat dengan Kakashi yang merupakan guru yang perlahan berubah menjadi 'kakak' baginya.

Selama sembilan tahun mengenal Kakashi dan kedua sahabatnya itu, Iruka tak lantas menempatkan dirinya sebagai 'anggota keempat' kelompok kecil itu. Ia lebih mirip seorang adik bagi mereka bertiga. Adik yang mengawasi dari luar lingkaran bagaimana interaksi yang berlangsung di antara ketiga sahabat tersebut. Hanya mengamati, meskipun kadang kala—jika diperlukan—ia akan masuk ke dalam lingkaran dan melibatkan diri dalam interaksi ketiga sahabat itu.

Lalu, setelah menamatkan pendidikan di SMP, trio Kakashi-Obito-Rin terpaksa pecah karena Rin pindah mengikuti orang tuanya ke Uzu. Kakashi dan Obito tetap berada di Konoha dan meneruskan pendidikan mereka di SMA yang sama.

Dalam periode itulah, terjadi perkembangan menarik di antara Kakashi dan Obito. Sebuah peristiwa menyadarkan Iruka bahwa hubungan di antara Kakashi dan Obito telah berkembang lebih jauh lagi. Bukan lagi sebagai sahabat, apalagi sekadar 'lawan berseteru'. Telah tercipta hubungan yang 'berbeda', yang barangkali sebelumnya tak terbayangkan oleh siapa pun...***

* * *

_Iruka—masih mengenakan seragam SMP-nya—memasuki apartemen Kakashi sore itu. Seperti biasa, kediaman itu tampak lengang. Kakashi barangkali belum pulang dari klub basket dan Obito mungkin masih asyik bermain sepak bola dengan teman-teman seklubnya sehingga ia tidak akan pergi ke rumah Kakashi untuk makan malam seperti biasa._

_Merasa lapar dan haus, Iruka membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil susu. Ia sedang mencari gelas saat mendengar sesuatu yang berasal dari kamar Kakashi. Suara-suara aneh yang masih asing bagi remaja lima belas tahun seperti dirinya. Mendengar jerit tertahan ditingkahi oleh bunyi napas yang terengah membuat Iruka bergerak mencari tahu sumber suara-suara aneh tersebut._

_Tanpa bersuara—secara naluriah, Iruka tahu bahwa suaranya hanya akan melenyapkan keberadaan suara-suara aneh tersebut—Iruka mendorong perlahan pintu kamar Kakashi yang memang sedikit terkuak. Ia terperangah menyaksikan pemandangan yang biasanya memang sangat jauh dari bayangan seorang remaja tanggung yang 'belum kenal dunia' seperti dirinya : Kakashi dan Obito... tengah bersama di ranjang. Tubuh Obito berada dekat sekali dengan tubuh Kakashi..._

"_I-Iruka?" Kakashi tampak sangat terkejut. Ia mendorong tubuh Obito hingga sahabatnya—yang mungkin telah menjadi kekasih itu—hampir terjatuh dari ranjang. Ia juga segera menyambar selimut dan menutupi tubuhnya._

_Obito sedikit lebih santai dan menyapa, "Iruka-kun, apa kabar?" _

_Iruka hanya terpana beberapa saat. Bagaimanapun, pemandangan ini masih sangat tak lazim baginya. _

_Kakashi memukul kepala Obito, lalu memerintah, "tutupi badanmu!" _

"_Kenapa? Iruka-kun 'kan laki-laki juga?" balas Obito sengit, menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit. _

"_Eh... saya bisa pergi dari sini kalau kalian..." ucap Iruka sambil beranjak meninggalkan kamar. Dengan cepat ia menutup pintu, menimbulkan suara berdebam yang—jika orang tak tahu situasinya—terdengar seperti bantingan pintu dari seseorang yang kesal._

_Iruka lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Menghalau jauh rasa terkejut yang menghinggapinya._

"_Kalau mereka saling menyayangi, ya tidak apa-apa," gumam Iruka. Terdengar sangat yakin. Sangat memaklumi.***_

* * *

Maka, tiga tahun setelah insiden di kamar Kakashi sore itu, Iruka mendapatkan kenyataan baru bahwa hubungan kedua orang 'kakak'-nya itu telah berkembang menjadi lebih dari sekadar sahabat.

"_Kau... tidak keberatan bahwa aku dan Obito... mmm... pacaran?" tanya Kakashi pada sebuah kesempatan saat Obito sedang tak berada di tempat Kakashi. _

"_Tidak. Aku ikut senang kalau kau merasa senang," jawab Iruka sederhana dan lugas. _

_Kakashi tercengang sesaat. Kemudian ia tersenyum di balik maskernya dan menepuk lembut kepala Iruka. Seolah mengucapkan terima kasih atas pengertian Iruka. _

Meskipun pada awalnya masih segan mengumbar kemesraan di depan Iruka, perlahan Kakashi menjadi lebih santai. Kakashi bisa membiarkan Obito memeluknya saat ia sedang membantu Iruka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Meskipun pada akhirnya, sesi belajar-mengajar itu berakhir dengan dua kemungkinan : Kakashi mengusir Obito yang mengganggu konsentrasinya. Atau, Iruka terpaksa belajar sendirian karena Obito berhasil menyeret Kakashi ke kamar.

Kadangkala mereka bertiga pergi bersama untuk bersenang-senang layaknya tiga remaja pria yang sehat dan senantiasa gembira. Naik gunung, _caving_ dan berenang di pantai adalah aktivitas yang paling sering mereka lakukan bersama-sama. Iruka sering dibuat terheran-heran pada Obito yang begitu antusias setiap kali menyusuri gua yang gelap dan dingin. Padahal, Obito penasaran ingin sekali mengalahkan Iruka saat berenang adu cepat di pantai.

Namun, apapun yang terjadi di depannya, Iruka tetap merasa biasa saja. Iruka tak pernah menghakimi—apalagi melarang—apapun yang Kakashi lakukan dengan Obito. Yang penting Kakashi merasa senang. Yang penting Kakashi tersenyum bahagia. Itu saja.

Apalagi, Obito juga sangat baik pada Iruka. Saat Iruka naksir Tsubaki teman sekolahnya, Obito-lah yang bersemangat membantu Iruka untuk mendapatkan gadis berambut pendek itu. Meskipun pada awalnya risih, Iruka akhirnya menyadari bahwa Obito juga peduli padanya. Jika Kakashi menunjukkan kepeduliannya dengan membantu Iruka belajar agar menjadi lebih pintar, maka Obito membantu Iruka untuk mendapatkan kebutuhan hakiki dalam hidup manusia : cinta.

Usaha Iruka—dibantu oleh Obito—untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hakikinya tersebut akhirnya kandas saat Tsubaki memilih Mizuki, teman sekelas Iruka sendiri. Baik Kakashi mau pun Obito tak menghibur Iruka dengan omongan, "masih banyak cewek lain," atau semacamnya. Mereka justru berbuat lebih jauh : memasukkan Iruka ke dalam lingkaran hubungan mereka. Iruka tak lagi menjadi adik mereka, tetapi diperlakukan sebagai sahabat, sama seperti mereka memperlakukan Rin.

Kemudian segalanya berjalan dengan sangat lancar. Kakashi dan Obito kadang bertengkar dan berakhir dengan adu jotos khas pria muda berdarah panas. Iruka—yang posisinya kini sama dengan Rin—akan melerai pertengkaran mereka. Tak berapa lama, Kakashi dan Obito kembali akur dan mesra. Sungguh, Iruka tak pernah dibuat khawatir oleh tingkah kedua pemuda yang sering bertengkar namun saling mencintai tersebut.

Namun, keadaan itu tak berlangsung hingga akhir abad ini. Kini, Iruka menyaksikan perpisahan Kakashi dan Obito. Gejalanya bahkan tak pernah tertangkap oleh radar Iruka sebelumnya. Tidak pernah. Barangkali, karena Kakashi—dan Obito—terlalu pandai menyembunyikan keretakan hubungan mereka.***

* * *

Hari-hari berlalu setelah kepergian Obito yang bagai telah berpindah ke dimensi lain. Kakashi masih tetap mengikuti kuliah dan Iruka masih rajin berkunjung ke apartemen Kakashi. Bukan untuk berguru lagi, melainkan untuk memastikan bahwa Kakashi baik-baik saja. Walaupun Kakashi tampaknya bukan pribadi yang mudah menyakiti dirinya sendiri pada saat terpuruk, tak urung Iruka merasa cemas.

Kakashi juga menolak menjelaskan alasan kepergian Obito dari sisinya. Setiap kali Iruka menyinggungnya, Kakashi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Namun ia tetap tak mampu menyembunyikan kesuraman dalam dirinya di hadapan Iruka. Iruka berharap, hanya masalah waktu hingga akhirnya Kakashi bersedia menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

Pada akhirnya, mengajak Kakashi bersenang-senang adalah upaya Iruka untuk menghibur Kakashi. Untuk mengembalikan senyuman Kakashi yang kini semakin sulit Iruka temukan di balik balutan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Pagi itu, Iruka setengah memaksa Kakashi agar pemuda itu mau ke luar rumah. Iruka ingin sekali berenang di pantai dan tentu saja ia tak ingin melakukannya sendirian. Iruka berharap, segarnya angin pantai akan menyapu mendung dari wajah Kakashi, menggantikannya dengan lengkungan senyuman bagai pelangi yang semakin jarang Iruka lihat.

Iruka menunggu Kakashi yang sedang membasuh wajahnya di wastafel sambil berkata, "kita sudah lama tidak main ke pantai untuk bersenang-senang. Kalau mau, minggu depan kita bisa naik gunung atau _caving_. Yah, meskipun aku tidak begitu suka _caving_, kalau pergi denganmu..."

Iruka menggantung kalimatnya saat menyadari bahwa Kakashi kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam. Lalu, tanpa peringatan, Kakashi menerjang ke arah Iruka hingga remaja itu terjerembab menghantam lantai. Iruka meringis saat kepalanya terantuk kerasnya permukaan dingin keramik. Kakashi lalu mengangkat ujung _t-shirt_ Iruka dan menggunakannya untuk menutup wajah Iruka sehingga dada dan perut Iruka tersingkap.

Iruka panik karena kesulitan bernapas, lalu berusaha menurunkan penutup wajahnya. Tapi tidak bisa. Kakashi ternyata telah mengikat kedua tangan Iruka dengan kain yang Iruka yakini sebagai handuk yang Kakashi gunakan untuk membasuh wajahnya. Tangan Kakashi yang kekar dan terlatih menahan kedua tangan Iruka agar berada di atas kepala remaja berkulit kecokelatan tersebut.

"Kakashi-san! Hentikan!" teriak Iruka dari balik _t-shirt_ yang membebat wajahnya.

Tak perlu seseorang yang berpengalaman untuk mengatakan bahwa Iruka kini berada dalam bahaya. Bahaya besar yang berasal dari seseorang yang sangat Iruka percayai, Hatake Kakashi.***

TBC

* * *

A/N :

Fic ini ngerjainnya lamaaaaaaa banget. Banyak hal yang mengganggu saya sampe2 harus merombaknya lima kali. Adegan pertemuan Iruka dan Kakashi (juga Rin, Obito dan Gai) yang cukup susah saya tulis. Tadinya mau kaya sinetron Indonesia, pake acara nabrak dan bertengkar. Tapi setelah nonton salah satu adegan di sinetron Jepang yang inspiratif, _Daisuki!_, saya jadi 'kebuka' pikirannya XD

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk teman pertama saya di FFN, Seiffer


End file.
